Seeing Double
by crimsontigerlily311
Summary: What would happen if Muraki ever met Hijiri?


**Seeing Double**

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking down the halls in the Ministry of Hades. They were heading to a meeting that had been called by Tatsumi and Konoe.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, "Do you know what any of this is about?"

"No." Hisoka replied tiredly.

"Where do you think they'll send us this time?

"What makes you think I would know?"

"No need to snap. It was just a question." **(A/N: Yeah, in case you didn't notice, I had a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory moment.)**

Tsuzuki and Hisoka then arrived at the briefing room where Tatsumi and Konoe were waiting for them.

"Tsuzuki!!" Konoe shouted, "You dumbass! What took you so long?!"

"I'm sorry, chief!!" Tsuzuki wailed, "Hisoka and I were talking!"

"Don't bring me into this." Hisoka muttered.

"SILENCE!!" Tatsumi roared, "Now--" Tatsumi was interrupted by Tsuzuki's growling stomach. He then glared at Tsuzuki with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki cowered behind Hisoka.

"Now," Tatsumi continued, pushing his glasses up his nose, "We have received information in which Muraki has been following Hijiri—"

"Yay! Hijiri!"

"SILENCE!!" Tatsumi shouted again which caused Tsuzuki to turn chibi. Tatsumi cleared his throat and began again, "Muraki has been following Hijiri. Muraki may be mistaking Hijiri for Hisoka. Hijiri's life may be in danger because of this. Tsuzuki, we need you and Kurosaki to go and stop Muraki."

Nodding, Tsuzuki and Hisoka get up to leave.

"Wow!" Tsuzuki said happily, "We get to see Hijiri again!"

Hisoka didn't respond.

"I—"

"Tsuzuki!" Konoe said, coming up behind them. "You'd better not do anything stupid! If you do, it's coming out of your pay."

"Y-y-yes, chief."

"Good. Now go see the Gushoshin for further details on this case."

In the Gushoshin's library, the two brothers were updating files and inserting the new barcodes for the new books they had just received.

"Are you hung over again?" The younger of the brothers said.

"I am not!!" The other moaned.

"I told you not to drink so much!"

"Hey, Gushoshin!" Tsuzuki called, entering the library.

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka! Good morning!" The younger said cheerily.

"Not so loud!" The other wailed.

"Konoe sent us over to pick up more details on the Hijiri/Muraki case." Hisoka said.

"Yes! Recently, Hijiri Minase has been residing in Tokyo to visit a cousin of his who is sick in the hospital. Muraki, who has been treating Hijiri's cousin, saw Hijiri and mistook him for Hisoka. Ever since, Muraki has been stalking him, and that could be a threat to Hijiri's life—"

"We (hic) need you to go save H-h-h-h-Hijiri Mmmm-minase." The older Gushoshin said, slurring the words.

"Okay, we're on it." Hisoka said. "Let's go Tsuzuki."

"So, Hisoka, where are we supposed to meet Hijiri?" Tsuzuki said, wandering the streets of Tokyo.

"At the hotel where he's been staying while he's here."

"Tsuzuki? Hisoka?" A voice said from behind them.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki said, turning around.

"TSUZUKI!!!!!" The voice grew louder as Hijiri tackled Tsuzuki, knocking him to the ground. "Hi, Hisoka!!"

Hisoka didn't reply.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mm Mmmmmm." Tsuzuki was trying to say something but, his face was pressed into the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tsuzuki." Hijiri laughed, letting Tsuzuki go. "What's up, guys?"

"Well—" Tsuzuki began.

"We're here on a case." Hisoka interrupted, "There's this person that has been following you. He could be threat to your life. We are here to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. I promised Tsuzuki that I would grow strong."

"This is an exception. His name is Kazutaka Muraki. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself from him." Hisoka insisted.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Hijiri huffed.

"No, he's not saying that Hijiri." Tsuzuki said. "It's just that Muraki is a vicious Psychopathic murderer. Plus—" Tsuzuki whispered something unintelligible into Hijiri's ear.

"Ohhh…okay, then! You guys wanna go sightseeing?" He asked happily.

"Okay!" Tsuzuki said while Hisoka remained quiet.

_Much Later_

"That was fun!" Hijiri exclaimed. "What do you want to do now?"

"I have to use the restroom." Hisoka said grumpily. "I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Tsuzuki and Hijiri said together.

"Well, well, I must say I did not expect you two to be wandering the streets of Tokyo tonight." A voice said just after Hisoka had walked off.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki snarled, turning.

Muraki chuckled, "You are so adorable, Tsuzuki."

"That's the guy?" Hijiri whispered to Tsuzuki.

Muraki then turned to Hijiri, a smirk on his face. Laughing softly, his smirk gradually began to turn into a glare. Hijiri looked back, puzzled. Muraki just continued to glare.

"W-why are you staring at me?" Hijiri demanded.

"What? It's not working?" Muraki stated, confused.

"Quit staring at me!"

"You're not Hisoka?"

"NO!! And how do you know Hisoka?" Hijiri gasped angrily, "What did you do to him?" Hijiri then pulled out his violin and hit Muraki on the side of the head. "YOU BASTARD!!"

"You're one brave person, Hijiri." Tsuzuki muttered as his cell phone began to ring. "Tsuzuki speaking."

"Hello?" Konoe answered.

"Chief?"

"Is Yuma there?"

"Um…yeah," Tsuzuki said. "She's right here. Hang on." Tsuzuki handed the phone to Hijiri. "Here, pretend you're a girl."

"Huh?"

"It's Konoe, just pretend you're a girl."

"Hello?" Hijiri asked in a girly voice.

"Yuma?"

"Yeah, this is Yuma."

"Hi! Listen, tonight I want you to meet me at my hotel room."

"W-what?"

"Tonight in my hotel room—"

"You sicko! I never want to talk to you again!" Hijiri screamed into the phone and then hung up.

"Was it something I said?" Konoe asked to no one in particular, still holding the phone.

"Here you go." Hijiri said, handing the phone back to Tsuzuki.

Just then, Muraki started to slowly get up, wincing in pain as more blood seeped from the gash on his head. Hijiri turned and, with a look of disgust, hit Muraki with his broken violin.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked, walking up to Tsuzuki.

"Hijiri just clobbered Muraki!" Tsuzuki laughed.

"So, he didn't need protecting after all," Hisoka muttered.

Muraki slowly got up once again, not attracting Hijiri's attention, and also not noticing that the real Hisoka had just walked up.

"Maybe if I touch him," Muraki murmured to himself, placing a hand on Hijiri's shoulder.

"W-why are you touching me?" Hijiri asked angrily.

"I'm trying to give you memories." Muraki stated matter-of-factly.

"WAGH!! You sick psycho!!" Hijiri yelled, punching Muraki in the face. Hisoka then walked up to stand beside Hijiri in order to get a better look at what was going on.

"What? There are two of them? What was in my drink this morning?" Muraki fell backward, hitting his head on the pavement.

"Wow. That was all it took to defeat Muraki?" Tsuzuki said. "So, Hisoka, what are we going to do with his body?"

"It's not a body. He's just unconscious."

"I broke my violin." Hijiri said softly, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"That will be coming out of your pay, Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi said, popping up out of nowhere, grinning evilly.

"What?! I didn't touch that thing!!"

"No bonus for you!" Tatsumi then disappeared as quickly as he materialized, leaving Tsuzuki to fall backward, unconscious beside Muraki.

_**At the Judgment Bureau**_

"So, Tsuzuki's still unconscious?" Hijiri asked Hisoka.

"Yes."

"He doesn't have to pay for my violin, you know."

Hisoka shrugged, looking into Watari's lab. "Hello, Watari. How's the gender changing potion coming along?"

"Well, I don't know how the people at that one New Mexico school got the ingredients for my magnificent potion (**A/N: I'll explain that later**) but, since that one didn't work, I have to come up with an even better concoction!!" Watari huffed angrily.

"You're so cool!" 003 was fluttering in the background.

"Yes, I know." Watari said.

"When are you going to test it?" Hisoka wondered.

Watari grinned. "How soon will Tsuzuki be awake?"

"I don't know. You can go check."

Watari smirked and walked off toward the medical center.

"Yoo-hoo! Tsuzuki, are you awake?" Watari called as he opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in, Watari."

"Since you're under the weather, I thought I would bring you some of my special, homemade cough soup." Watari said, his cheeky grin still in place.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!!!!" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Yes, of course. Here you go." Watari chuckled.

Tsuzuki grabbed the bowl from Watari and devoured it in one gulp.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki said when he started coughing and smoke started to form around him. Watari started fanning the air to see the results of his hard work.

"Oh, dear," Watari sighed when he saw that Tsuzuki had turned into Hijiri.

"Here we go again." Hisoka stated and walked out of the room.

**The End**

**A/N: This is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote and it's about two or three years old. It was actually pretty hard to type because this was actually me and my friends role playing and it was all recorded on a digital recorder. As for the inside joke when Watari said that some students from a New Mexico school got the ingredients for his potion, that was something I said when we were having student elections. The administration had us all crammed into the gym and the candidates were giving their speeches. This one girl, for some reason, was mixing all this random stuff into a blender, stuff like baloney, ranch dressing, and soda, and then she blended it all together and then drank it. It was gross…. Anyway, I then turned to my friends and said "How did she get the ingredients for my sex change potion?!" ….Just in case you wanted to know. R&R please!!**


End file.
